


A Lot Of Trouble For A One-Night Stand

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bruises, Corsetry, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Top Harry, Wall Sex, wallslamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry was mesmerised by it under his hands.” They are in a club, Malfoy is in a corset and Harry is overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Of Trouble For A One-Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> This was written for lumosed-quill's prompt in the Kinky Kristmas comment fest over at Daily Deviant.

Harry was mesmerised by it under his hands. Soft satin, smooth against his hands as he stroked it; but he could feel the whalebone underneath, unyielding as it wrapped round Malfoy. Warm, vulnerable flesh as Harry’s hands stroked up over the top of the corset was such a contrast. He could feel Malfoy straining for each breath.

That didn’t make him any less of an arsehole, of course.

“Potter, what are you doing back there?”

“Ssh,” said Harry. Malfoy went quiet, obedient, so he couldn’t mind all that much. Maybe he was just embarrassed. The corset held his back straight, so that bending and leaning against the wall pressed his arse firmly out, round and exposed for Harry’s hands, against his groin. Silly to be embarrassed now; he must be able to feel Harry’s cock straining against him. He’d already seen how Harry felt.

He’d turned in the club and seen Harry there. His face had contorted, pink spots rising on his cheeks as if he’d been slapped. Harry had blinked at him, dazed.

They’d stared at each other, wordless; Malfoy’s voice stolen by humiliation, Harry’s by bewilderment and something stranger. The sight of Malfoy trussed up in that corset, bindings tight, shoulders moon-pale - and when he’d turned and Harry had glimpsed pink nipples, hard and just begging for someone to suck and set their teeth into them…

When Malfoy had made his suggestion, Harry had just nodded dumbly.

Malfoy was shifting from foot to foot now, hands moving against the wall, impatient as Harry explored. Bastard. It wasn’t like Harry had asked to be dumbstruck by this, brain full of Malfoy’s shallow breathing and the blue edging on the black corset and the curve of his arse underneath it.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a lot of trouble for a one-night stand?” he murmured.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a lot of trouble for a lifetime?”

“They probably should,” Harry said, distracted as he reached in front to undo Malfoy’s trousers. The thick weight of Malfoy’s cock was warm in his hand, but eventually he managed to pull away - to a protesting whine - and pull down Malfoy’s trousers and tight underwear. Then he was bare, round arse and dangling balls and pale thighs beneath that fucking corset.

Malfoy made a surprised sound when Harry spread his cheeks and began to stroke lube inside him. “You brought slick?”

Annoyed, Harry almost said _You’re not special_ \- but that was too big a lie. Even if Malfoy was usually special in horrifying ways.

Malfoy moaned, low and almost ashamed, as Harry stroked him inside, slow and careful and unrelenting in his search for ways to make Malfoy shudder. Malfoy didn’t seem half as hedonistic as the corset made him look, even if he’d agreed to a one-off in the back of a club; he hid his face between his arms as Harry opened him up, as his hips began to catch Harry’s rhythm inside.

Harry groaned at his own touch, spreading the last of the lube over his cock; he’d been so consumed in watching Malfoy he’d barely noticed he was about to shake out of his own skin. He fumbled his wand out with his left hand and spelled his hands clean, clumsy.

He spread Malfoy’s cheeks, fumbling now, suddenly overwhelmed by Malfoy’s hot bare skin, the line of his back, the colourless hair curling with sweat at the nape of his neck. Harry groaned aloud as he sank inside Malfoy. Malfoy echoed the sound, tightening around Harry’s cock.

Harry stroked Malfoy’s flanks as he rocked inside him. Malfoy’s chest was beginning to heave inside the corset, constrained by it. He pushed back against Harry, impatient.

“Potter!”

“Huh?” Harry looked up to find Malfoy scowling over his shoulder.

“Stop feeling up the corset and put your back into it!”

Harry scowled back, and felt up Malfoy’s front. Malfoy’s shoulders jerked as Harry found the hard buds of his nipples and pinched them in punishment. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d - ” Malfoy’s words cut off on a groan as Harry folded himself forward around Malfoy’s body and mouthed at his neck. Harry nipped him, sucking at the pale skin, and Malfoy went gratifyingly loud. He pushed back against Harry’s cock, clenching around him, and Harry groaned into his neck.

They found their rhythm; together and apart, together and apart, and Harry was beginning to see stars. His whole body felt hot, his mouth clumsy on Malfoy’s skin, his hand clumsy on Malfoy’s cock. Malfoy was crying out under him, hot and tight around him; Harry stroked the silk and bone of the corset, feeling Malfoy work for every gulp of air.

He straightened, staring down to watching his reddened cock pound Malfoy. The muscles of Malfoy’s shoulders were rippling deliciously as he clung to the wall. Harry took hold of the laces at the back of Malfoy’s corset, wrapping them round his fingers, pulling a little. Malfoy gave a last stomach-punched gasp and then he came, shuddering around Harry’s cock. The sound, the sight of him shaking apart - Harry followed him over the edge.

He came back to himself with his muscles still twitching, Malfoy panting under him. Malfoy elbowed him. “Get off, Potter, stop leaning on me.”

Harry obeyed. Malfoy stayed bent over for a moment, shoulders heaving, before he turned round. He looked wrecked; a painful flush on his pale face, bruises up one side of his neck, corset splattered with come. Harry felt his knees quiver before he shoved Malfoy back against the wall and closed his mouth round one pouting nipple.

An indignant noise became a lusty groan. Malfoy’s hands clutched at Harry’s hair and shoulders, rough and desperate, as Harry sucked and nipped and licked, relentless. The corset was awkward, brushing against his chin, but feeling Malfoy’s whole body clench as he bit was worth it.

When he pulled back, Malfoy wore the beginnings of a gorgeous purple bruise around his nipple and a dazed expression.

“I don’t know if I want to rip that bloody corset off you or make you wear it forever.” Harry was surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice.

Malfoy blinked, then one corner of his mouth curled into a lazy smile. “Well. I have other corsets, you know.”

Harry gulped. Loudly.

“And after doing that to me, you can’t think you’re going to leave without having another go.”

“Actually, I thought I’d leave with you. My house has a bed. And thick walls.”

Malfoy looked around. “What happened to my trousers?”

“You won’t need them,” Harry said, then he took Malfoy’s hand and Apparated.


End file.
